Wedding Venue
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: The couple must decide where to have their wedding. This brings up another, much bigger issue .. Religion.


Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters from TV, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this. These characters will be never be seen on TV discussing these topics, therefore each character's belief system is merely the conjecture of this author.

* * *

-

* * *

"So," Nana said in a meaningful tone, "When is the wedding?" 

Kim demurred, "We haven't set a date yet, Nana."

"Well, don't tarry. St Jude's schedule is already full for the next six months." She began to lecture in her own frighteningly endearing way as she put several newly clean bowls in a cabinet. "The sooner you set a date, the sooner we can start planning."

Kim stopped drying the dish in her hand, thought a moment and frowned, "I'm not sure it will be at St. Jude's."

"Why dear?" Nana turned in surprise. "Every Possible has been married at St. Jude's since...-"

"But Ron's Jewish."

"Oh," said Nana. "I had forgotten that." She put a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Sorry, dear. I got excited. You are my first grandchild to take this step."

"It's okay, Nana."

"Well, you and Ronny have some decisions to make, don't you?" She then walked off to bed. "Don't take forever."

"Decisions, yeah," Kim just stared at the wall.

* * *

"Ron, We need to talk." 

Ron swallowed his latest bite of burrito hard, "What did you say, KP?"

"About the wedding," Kim said softly.

"What about it?" Ron was staring at her.

"Where do you want to have it?" Kim asked nervously.

Ron sighed in relief.

"Ron, you didn't think...?" Kim gasped.

"You gotta watch how you open a conversation, KP," he smiled.

"Sorry," Kim shrugged nervously. "So where should we have it?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Well, should we have a religious wedding?"

"That would be cool."

"Ron," Kim leaned in seriously. "Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which religion?"

Ron's face fell. "Oh." He put down his burrito. "Yeah."

"How will we raise the children?" Kim asked quickly. "What about the holidays?" She was losing control.

"Hey, amp down, KP," Ron motioned downward with his hands.

"We've always done holidays together. That won't change." Then he got a goofy look.

"Ron?"

"We're gonna have kids?" he said blankly.

"Yeah," Kim answered sarcastically. "Did you think we would only keep mole rats?"

Ron beamed at her a moment, "We're gonna have kids."

"Yes," Kim said frankly.

"Together." Ron looked up and down at her a moment.

Kim blushed. "Yeah, Ron," she smiled. "We're getting married."

"I know," Ron said a little more sensibly. "I just hadn't..." He just grinned.

Kim smiled back, and then tapped the table. "Back on topic."

"What topic?"

"Where to have the wedding, Ron."

"Oh." Ron softened again, "and how to raise the kids."

"Yeah."

"Well, there isn't a _lot_ of difference, KP."

Kim frowned only a second, "Ron, what is Christmas?"

"A wonderful day of love and friendship!"

She raised an eyebrow, "What else?"

"Winter?"

"Try again."

"Ummm..."

"Baby in a manger?" Kim deadpanned.

"Oh, him."

"Yeah, him."

"Sorry, KP."

"It's okay, Ron. Really." Kim leaned in, "What do you think of Jesus?"

"He's a majorly cool guy," Ron smiled.

Rufus joined in, "Coooool."

"Agreed," said Kim. "But do you think he's -" She faltered. "You know," She wrung her hands together "God."

"Well," Ron squinted one eye. "I hadn't thought about it." After a moment he smiled, "You can teach me though, right?"

"Ron, you can't change your beliefs just for me!" Kim stressed. "That wouldn't be right."

"You know I'd follow you anywhere, Kim."

Kim really huffed now, "Don't expect me to make you change who you are, Ron! Even love and nobility aren't reason en-"

_Beep beep be-deep_

Kim growled as she turned on the Kimmunicator. "Go, Wade."

"Drakken's up to something," said Wade through the device.

"What else is new?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"I'm not sure what, though." Wade sounded frustrated. "The power levels are up at his lair but I don't know why."

"We should check it out," said Kim.

* * *

Just a few hours later, Team Possible was thanking Captain -- for the ride and jetting up to Drakken's lair. 

"Remember the last time we were here?" Ron grinned as they set down and took off their flight gear.

"How could I forget?" Kim smiled.

They leaned in closer...

"Head in the game, Ron," Kim snapped.

"Right, KP," Ron stiffened quickly.

They slid down Drakken's air vent with practiced ease and landed in the main room as usual.

"What?" Drakken said in traditional greeting. "Kim Possible!"

"Soon to be Stoppable," Kim commented.

"Actually, Kimber, you should keep it," said Ron.

"You think?" Kim was surprised.

"It sounds much better."

Kim frowned, "But-"

"Could you argue that later?" Drakken interrupted. "Shego!" he yelled even louder.

The following silence was deafening.

"Doodles," said Drakken quietly.

"Where is she?" Kim looked about the room nervously.

"Um," Drakken stammered. "On vacation."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron with a knowing look. "I kinda thought she'd take those two weeks right away."

"She did," griped Drakken. He then bit his lip nervously.

"That was over a month ago!" cried Kim.

"I know when it was," Drakken mumbled unhappily. "Just what are you here for?"

"What else?" shrugged Kim.

"To stop you," said Ron.

"Well, you're wasting your time," said Drakken as he sat at a console.

"You must be up to something!" said Ron.

"We detected a power increase," said Kim.

"I'm installing a new generator," said Drakken coolly.

The couple stepped up to look at the readings Drakken was monitoring.

Then Drakken pressed a yellow button. Cage bars erupted from the floor around them and the ceiling overhead.

"Hey!" cried Ron.

"You don't think this will hold us?" Kim scoffed.

"You really expect us to believe you don't have any schemes going?" asked Ron incredulously.

"Yes!" Drakken cried angrily. "Any other questions?"

"I have one," Ron raised his hand.

"That was a rhetorical question," Drakken huffed.

"Well, mine's not reticule."

"All right," Drakken mumbled. "Go on."

"What's your religion?"

Drakken and Kim both gaped at Ron, as did Rufus.

"Well," Drakken blinked a few times. "I'm Jewish." His brows furrowed, "What's it to you?"

"That settles it," Ron said to Kim smugly.

"Ron!" Kim said testily, "You are _not_ converting just because Drakken is Jewish!"

"He's evil and that's enough for me."

"Ron!" Kim eyes were wide. "That's insane!"

"Shego always thought I was stupid to even believe in God," Drakken ranted softly. "But even after all the temples banned me I kept Sabbath in my own way."

"How's that?" asked Ron.

"Karaoke night," Drakken smiled joyfully.

Kim and Ron just stared.

A few minutes later, Drakken had gone back to his generator readings.

Kim then used her laser lipstick to cut the bars and she and Ron tied the surprised scientist's hands and delivered him to Global Justice.

"Without Shego there to break him out, he should be in for the long haul," Dr. Director said as Drakken was taken away.

"Wow," Ron said appreciatively. "No more Drakken?"

"It boggles the mind," said Kim.

* * *

A few days later, Kim and Ron walked into the _Middleton Messianic Temple of God_ to see Rabbi Matthew Levy. 

"So it's basically what I've always been taught, just adding Jesus as Messiah," Ron asked the Temple leader.

"Absolutely, Mr. Stoppable!"

"Works for me!"

"I thought it would be a good compromise," smiled Kim.

"I am glad you kids decided to try here," said Rabbi Levy.

"Thank you," Kim said politely.

"It will do you good to get away from all that idolatry and actually study the word," he continued.

"Excuse me?" Kim gasped.

"I'm sorry, I've confused you by starting so quickly." He put one hand on Kim's shoulder, "All those statues you used to pray to - that's actually in violation of the second commandment."

"I don't pray to statues," snapped Kim.

"Not anymore," agreed the man.

"I've _never_ prayed to a statue," Kim stressed. "Just because I kneel in front of one, doesn't mean I'm praying to _it_. It's there to help with imagery, that's all."

"Graven images are forbidden."

"Ever read the description of Solomon's temple?" Kim asked pointedly.

The man was taken aback. "I-I'm not sure."

"It was full of statues," Kim said matter of factly. Then she formed a sarcastic smirk, "Yet God blessed it and called it good."

Kim then took her fiancée's hand and began to lead him out of the room, "C'mon Ron."

"You could amp down, Kim," said Ron as he followed her to the car.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I just couldn't take him assuming things that aren't true. Besides, it seems I may know more about the Bible than he does!"

"Yeah, hard to follow a leader with less knowledge," Ron agreed as he got into Kim's car. "So? Where to next?"

"I have no idea," Kim said sadly as they drove away.

* * *

The following Sunday, Kim took Ron to the _Seventh Day Adventist Church of Upperton, _which was actually in northern Middleton. 

There they explained their situation to Pastor Mark Williams.

"Well, there are definitely some differences from both your starting points," he said thoughtfully. Then the man's pudgy face lit up with a smile,

"Of course, you two will be making a lot of compromises as you begin married life, won't you?"

"I guess so!" agreed Ron.

"What would you say are the biggest ones, Pastor?"

The smile never wavered, "Call me 'Mark'. We like to think of ourselves as Spiritual Jews. We worship on the Sabbath, follow kosher laws; but Christ is our savior."

Ron sensed little difference from the last place they had tried as the man spoke and watched Kim for any sign of trouble.

She just sat there listening quietly.

"What about from the other end?" Ron asked.

"Well, we differ from the Catholic Church mostly over the Sabbath day and subservience to the Pope. The rest is mostly theological detail."

Kim was oddly quiet. She just looked at Ron.

"Like what?" asked Ron as Kim squeezed his hand.

"Well, we don't follow the concept of praying to Saints," Mark said with a cautious smile. "We prefer to speak with our Lord directly."

Kim said nothing.

"That seems logical," Ron said politely.

"I have a ceremony this afternoon, but we could discuss more on Thursday if you like," Mark said as he looked at his datebook.

Ron looked over at Kim for a moment.

"Okay," Kim said quietly.

"I'll see you then!" Mark enthusiasticly shook their hands before they left.

They drove to Bueno Nacho for lunch, where Kim nibbled on a chimmerito while she watched Ron and Rufus play the Nacho Avalanche game.

"Out with it, Kimberly!" Ron finally snapped.

"What?" Kim was startled.

"You've been quiet and moody since we saw Pastor Mark."

"Have I?"

"Yes," Ron said heatedly. "You don't like it, do you?"

"I didn't say that," Kim whined.

"You haven't said anything. That's the problem."

"Well, aren't men supposed to lead in spiritual matters?"

Ron sat up and made a face, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"The Bible," Kim looked down at the table where Rufus was selecting a new chip to munch on.

"How out of date is that?" Ron quipped.

"It's Religion, Ron," Kim stressed. "The rules don't change!"

"Says who?" asked Ron. "You'll excuse me if I don't believe that Noah followed kosher rules set centuries later by Moses, even if the Torah says so."

"I just thought that this should be your decision."

"All right then," said Ron. "But I'll be far from saintly if I make you do anything you don't want to. So what do you _really _think?"

"It's silly," Kim bit her lip.

"Talk."

Kim shrugged, "I'm gonna miss St. Jude."

"Huh?"

"I like to pray to St. Jude," Kim said softly.

"Okay," said Ron. "We pray to Elijah during the Passover meal."

"You heard Pastor Mark," Kim leaned in. "They don't believe in that."

"Well, then," Ron was looking at the ceiling with a squinted eye for a moment. "That's not the place for us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kim." Ron beamed at her, "I'm sure."

Kim rewarded him with a little smile.

* * *

The following Wednesday, Dr Dementor attacked with his second generation 'Posies of Destruction'. It turned out that they were allergic to the special fertilizer Ron had made for his mother's rose garden. 

The following Saturday, Kim had dinner with the Stoppables.

"I can't say I'm happy that Ron is abandoning his faith," said his mother.

Mr. Stoppable but in, "Now Dear, Kim is changing as well."

Kim nodded, "It only seemed fair. When Ron sad that he didn't want to stay Jewish, I didn't feel righ-" Kim faltered as she saw from Ron's parents' faces that they did not know that Ron had made that decision himself. "Oops," she added softly, wishing she had said nothing.

"What's wrong with being Jewish?" Mrs. Stoppable snapped.

"I felt like a change," Ron shrugged back defiantly.

"Ron, it wasn't just because Drakken's Jewish, right?" Kim set down her fork.

"That villain you kids put away?" asked his mother.

"Ron, you know better than to judge a group by just one person," his father scolded softly.

"Particularly a group that you're a member of," added Kim.

"I just don't want to stay the way I was, _seriously!_" Ron looked very frustrated.

"Well, if you really want to turn your back on your ancestors," said Mrs. Stoppable testily, "go right ahead."

"How can I be doing that if Jesus was Jewish?" Ron asked honestly. He seemed unfazed by his mother's guilt attempt.

"What's your point, Son?" asked Mr. Stoppable.

"Every place we've tried was all about Jesus being the Messiah. His first followers were all Jews. I won't bad mouth you for sticking by what you believe if you won't bother me and Kim about what we decide!"

Mrs. Stoppable sternly examined the young couple's faces again. For a brief instant, Kim thought the woman smiled, but she frowned deeply and said, "I suppose."

"I'm not turning my back on anything, Mother," Ron said softly as he sat down. "I will always be Jewish. I just won't be at Synagogue anymore." Ron frowned a bit and added, "...maybe."

Kim reached over, took Ron's hand and smiled.

* * *

Kim and Ron went next to the _Apostolic Church of Jesus_, in eastern Middleton. 

Pastor Luke A. Round greeted them with a smile and a firm handshake, "Welcome, youngsters."

"Thank you," Kim couldn't help rolling her eyes at being called a 'youngster'. Then again, the man was in his sixties.

They sat in his office and discussed much, Kim decided to let Ron do the talking this time. He didn't seem to mind.

A thought occurred to Ron, "What about Mary?"

"Mary was a good woman and a fine mother," Pastor Round smiled.

"Yeah, the Mother of Jesus," Ron thought out loud, "and he's God."

"Well," Mr. Round's southern accent was particularly thick around that word. "Jesus is God, but Mary isn't the _mother of God_."

"How come?" Ron was honestly curious.

Kim leaned in with more interest.

"Well, Jesus is a being of Spirit, Almighty." The old man explained, "Mary is the mother of his human self."

"Why was cloning involved or something?" Ron was confused.

"Of course not," the man seemed annoyed. "Jesus is God appearing in flesh to preach on Earth."

"Now I'm confused," said Kim. "This has to do with the Trinity, I guess."

"There's only one God," Mr. Round said firmly.

"Duh," said Rufus from Ron's shirt pocket.

Ron followed up, "But Christians believe Jesus is the God the Son and then there's the Holy Spirit, too." Ron slapped his knee, "I may have been raised Jewish, but even I know that much."

"The Trinity is a pagan concept that the Apostolic Church never taught," the old man said.

Ron and Kim stared at the man.

Ron stood up and gently took Kim's hand, "C'mon, KP."

As they walked to the car, Ron said, "That was the whackest one yet!"

"Yeah," Kim said shyly.

Rufus made a rude noise.

"Don't worry, KP. I'm on it."

Kim looked at Ron as though he had grown a new head, "I trust you, Ron."

* * *

Kim was sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine when her mom sat down. 

"Is Ron all right? I haven't seen him around," she asked.

"He's got some secret project he's working on."

"Nothing dangerous, I hope," said Mrs. Possible, remembering Ron's secret santa gift in high school.

"He's okay," Kim said softly.

The Kimmunicator beeped and Kim answered it, "What is it, Wa-. Oh! Hi, Ron."

"KP, are you at home?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Meet me out front. I'll be there in ten."

"Okay." Kim was bothered. Ron was not the mysterious type.

* * *

When the car stopped, Kim asked, "Can I take this off now?" 

"No, you may not!" Ron said sternly.

To punctuate this, Rufus tightened the knot on Kim's blindfold.

"Ron, this is not fun."

Ron opened her car door and took her hand, "Maybe not now, but you will look back on this fondly."

Kim tripped on the curb but caught herself with her other foot, almost falling.

"Except that part," Ron added sheepishly. "That you probably hate me for."

"Ron," Kim growled.

Ron took her other hand, "This way, KP." He led her with both hands.

"Can I just take this off?"

"Just a little more," Ron said softly.

"You're not wearing one too, are you?"

"Kim!" Ron said, aghast. "Then the blind would be leading the blind."

"Just be careful," said Kim.

"Okay, I think we better not do the stairs."

"Stairs!" Kim pulled her hands away and ripped the scarf off her face.

She then saw Ron's chest standing in front of her. Behind him were marble steps, weathered over many years. She followed the steps with her eyes up to a pair of grand oak doors, fifteen feet high. These doors were set into a large white building and flanked by equally grand stained glass windows depicting Biblical events.

"Nice place for a wedding, don't you think?" Ron said casually.

"Ron," Kim said softly. "This St. Jude's."

"That's right."

"But-"

Ron put a finger to her lips, "You said this would be my decision, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, this is my decision!" Ron said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kim stared at Ron, then at the church her family had attended for generations, then back at Ron. Rufus was standing on his shoulder, emulating Ron's stance.

Kim spread her arm's wide, wrapped them around her fiancé and gave him one of the wettest, most passionate kisses she would ever give him.

Ron nearly fell over when she let go. He stood there in his personal rapture for several moments.

"Thank you, Ron."

Ron shook off the fog, "No big, KP."

"Wrong, Ron. Very big." Kim made a serious smile, "You are always there for me."

Then Kim began to pull Ron up the steps, "We should tell Father John!"

"Been there, done that!"

"What?"

"I had a long talk with him on Monday when you were shopping with Monique. We set up marriage classes and RCIA." Ron frowned, "Rufus thought it was about remote control cars, but it's actually some sort of Initiation class."

Rufus kicked some dust off Ron's shoulder with a dejected look.

"And the best part," Ron continued, "I don't actually have to convert for us to be married here. I'm still kinda mulling that stuff over, you know."

"Ron, I-" Kim stammered. "That's wonderful."

"Oh, I hope June 7th is okay," Ron said cautiously.

"For what?" Kim asked, not daring to hope.

"Our wedding. It was the only day in June left."

"Oh, Ron!" she hugged him again.

"KP," whispered Ron. "Where in front of a church!" Ron then looked over her shoulder, "That lady is looking at us."

Kim let him go and turned around, "Ron! It's only a _statue_!" Kim chided. "Besides, Mary understands."

"Oh, okay." Ron looked up at some clouds, "Does it look like hail?"

"Cute one," Kim shot back.

"Cute wha-?"

"Come on," Kim pulled him up the steps. "I feel like thanking somebody in person."

* * *

The following June 7th, the Possible and Stoppable families and many friends all gathered in St. Jude's Catholic Church to celebrate the marriage of Kimberly Ann Possible to Ronald Stoppable. 

The entire affair was profiled in the Middleton News' _Lifestyle_ section as the social event of the year and a solemn occasion joining two truly matched souls.

* * *

-

* * *

I got the idea for this after reading someone else's attempt at a religious KP story. It's no longer at FF-net. It got burned to ash by the flames. 

I'm more than willing to watch this story get purged by righteous fire.

Oh, and yes, I admit it. My own faith did affect a lot of the decisions in this story.

----------------------------------------------------------

Some purging has definitely occurred.

I want to thank all those that reviewed. They all helped.

I've tweaked this a bit and hope the changes make it more palatable to those it bothered before.

I'm still open to more input. Some denominations may appear to be somewhat blasted, but it's more about the 'details' that separate them and how some are not for some people. But most of all, I wanted this to be a story of how Kim and Ron worked it out.


End file.
